staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 kwietnia 1989
Program 1 7.15 Program dnia 7.20 „Wszechnica rodziny wiejskiej" 7.45 „Po gospodarsku" — mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 „Tydzień" 9.00 „Teleranek" oraz „Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie" (23) — serial kanadyjski 10.30 DT - wiadomości 10.35 „Wspólnota Pacyfiku" (7) — „Napełnić dzbany, czy zapalić świece?" — serial dok. 11.35 „Kraj za miastem" 12.05 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.50 „Dawid Ojstrach—wspomnienia o muzyku" — film dok. 13.45 Teatr Młodego Widza: „John Ronahd Reyel Tolkien „Pogromca smoków" (3), reż. Krzysztof Grabowski, wyk.: Jerzy Bińczycki, Ewa Kolasińska, Zdzisław Kozień, Mieczysław Grąbka 14.30 „Morze" — pr. publ. 14.50 „Marek Sierocki zaprasza" 15.20 Fotomagazyn „Powiększenie" 15.40 „Katarzyna" (3) — serial historyczny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat" 18.30 „Antena" 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Smurfy" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Rzeka kłamstwa" (7 — ostatni) —serial TP 21.30 „Raport — 7 dni" 21.40 Sportowa niedziela oraz MŚ w hokeju na lodzie: Kanada — Polska 22.40 „Tak tu cicho" — rep. 23.10 DT - wiadomości Program 2 8.50 „Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 9.25 „Rzeka kłamstwa" (7 — ostatni) — serial TP 10.50 „Milionerzy" — pr. wojskowy 11.20 Lokalny koncert życzeń 11.45 „Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Kino familijne: „Dom" (5 i 6 — ostatni) — „Rozczarowanie" — „Gdyby mnie ktoś kochał" — serial czechosłowacki 13.20 „100 pytań do..." 14.00 „Polacy — film dok. o Wacławie Nyczu 14.40 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni „Powiązania" (9) — „Odliczanie" — serial 15.35 Robert Schumann — Koncert fortepianowy a-moll, op. 54 16.10 „ Być tutaj" — gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 16.25 „Kino — Oko" — Kalejdoskop filmowy — „Aqua" — film jugosłowiański, „Tam, gdzie tęcze czekają na deszcz" — film polski 17.00 Studio Sport — inauguracja wyścigów konnych na Służewcu 17.30 „Bliżej świata" — przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.50 Marek i Michel — goście „Dwójki" 19.00 „Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic" — Anna Szymańska-Kwiatkowska 19.30 Galeria „Dwójki" — Henryk Waniek 20.00 Studio Sport — „Piłka w grze” 21.00 „W mieście mądrym i tłustym" — rep. z Bolonii 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Wichry wojny" (5) — serial amerykański 22.35 Komentarz dnia Nederland 1 '''11.00 KRO: (TT) Eucharistieviering in de St Franciscus ciscus Xavenuskerk te Amersfoort 11.55 KRO/RKK: Oudaen 12.30 Zendersluiting 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Zendersluiting 15.31 VARA: Klazien 16.13 De brandweerbeertjes (Red hot rangers) 16.21 TV-Werkjournaal 16.45 TV-Magazine 17.30 NOS: Journaal 17.35 VARA: TV-Magazine 18.01 Ovide en zijn vriendjes (Ovid and the gang) 18.14 De Freggels (Fraggle rock) 18.27 De film van Ome Willem 19.00 NOS: Journaal 19.07 VARA: (S) Flying doctors 19.54 Per seconde wijzer 20.29 Doet ie 't of doet ie 't niet 21.44 Achter het nieuws 22.14 Golden Girls 22.39 De hoogvliegers (piece of cake) 23.33 Natuurmoment 23.38 NOS: Journaal 23.43 Zendersluting '''Nederland 2 09.00 VPRO: Augusta 09.05 Apie van de Hoek 09.30 Mevrouw ten Kate 09.50 Stapelbed 10.05 Van heinde en ver 10.35 Cursus voor beginners in de liefde 11.00 Reiziger in muziek 12.00 Zendersluting 12.30 AVRO: (TT) Philips Marathon Rotterdam 16.00 Zendersluiting 19.00 VRO: Fa 20.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 20.10 VPRO: Van Kooten en De Bie's 20.30 Zeeklimaat 21.07 French & Saunders 21.37 Nauwgezet en wanhopig 23.38 NOS: Journaal 23.43 Zendersluting Nederland 3 09.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 09.05 Zendersluiting 10.35 Wat in wurk 11.00 Open Universiteit: Agressie 11.30 NOS: Weekjournaal 12.00 Het Capitool 12.45 RVU: My mama done toid me 13.35 FEDUCO: Europa komt! 15.00 NOS: (TT) Studio Sport 17.15 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 17.20 Zendersluiting 17.30 Journaal 17.35 Sportuitslagen + W5 17.45 Sesamstraat 18.00 TELEAC: De jaren dertig Les 9 18.30 Effectief omgaan met conflicten Les 3 19.00 NOS: Studio Spoort 20.00 Journaal 20.10 Studio Sport 20.25 Sjappoo 20.55 NOS: Panoramiek 21.25 IKON: Drie Vrouw Sterk 22.10 RVU: Werken aan werk 22.40 TELEAC: Voortichtingsporgramma over Geschiedenis en instellingen van Rusland en de Sovjetunie 22.55 Bohr versus Einstein 23.45 Journaal 23.50 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 23.55 Zendersluiting